Traditional drums or cymbals and other percussion instruments use the percussion produced by the vibration of the air and/or other media to change the pressure and density to produce sound. However, as the volume of the sound cannot be arbitrarily controlled or adjusted, it easy to interfere with others when a player practices on a traditional drum or cymbal. Hence, electronic percussion instruments, such as electronic drums, have been introduced. The main structure of existing electronic drums typically includes a pad and a sensor coupled to a side of the pad so that when the pad is hit the sensor can detect and produce a corresponding percussion signal. The percussion signal is processed by an audio system, or sound module, to output a corresponding sound of drum or cymbal to a headset or speaker. As the pad does not produce a loud sound when percussed, interference to others can be minimized when one wears a headset when practicing on an electronic drum.
However, there are still areas for improvement in existing electronic drums. Firstly, when the pad is percussed, the vibration energy generated by the percussed pad is passed to a sensor and beyond, typically also to a casing of the electronic drum. This causes the casing to also vibrate and, consequently, result in interference and noise to the sensor, thereby negatively impacting the sound effect outputted by the electronic drum. There is currently no known solution to suppress such noise. Secondly, existing electronic drums usually do not have a built-in audio system, and often need to be connected to an external audio system in order to produce a variety of tones and/or volumes of the sound of the drum. This makes carrying and usage of the electronic drum rather inconvenient.